Let's Get Drunk!
by arukas234
Summary: Mikan was heartbroken. Natsume was drunk. They were on top of a building. Ready to jump? but holding a wine glass and a bottle of wine could turn this into one memorable night if you give it your time.


**I now present you with my latest work 'Let's get drunk'. I don't really know how I came up with this title. This isn't really my first fan fiction, the old ones just got deleted so I changed my pen name and made a new one. I hope you appreciate and read this. And please leave a review also. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>The overly used wedding song 'Here comes the bride' was slowly starting. All curious eyes were on me, waiting for my first step unto the red carpet on the floor that strolled over to the priest, standing at the other end of the aisle.<p>

As I took my first step, I felt the satin of my gown brush between my legs. I looked at the man standing at the right end of the aisle, he was smiling. His blue cerulean eyes were glowing with excitement and happiness. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing hitched when our eyes met, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

This was all I had ever wanted, the epitome to my happiness. Just a few steps more and I could finally have my happily ever after, the thing I wanted the most since I was young.

Five steps more and I could finally be the like the princesses in the fairytales that my mom used to tell me when I was little. Four steps more and I could finally be free from the loneliness within my heart. Three steps more, I could finally prove to my father that I could find happiness by myself. Two steps more and my world would be complete. A step more is all I needed, but, I had to stop.

I had almost forgotten this wasn't my fairytale. As I took a seat next to the other bridesmaids, everyone on the audience that looked at me before now stared at the raven haired beauty that stood at the aisle.

She was beautiful, a breathtaking sight to behold. I was sure that ninety percent of the men from the guests were ogling from her beauty. She was like an angel sent from heaven, sent to the guy that made my heart skipped a while ago.

He was looking at her. No, gaping would be the right word. It was completely obvious that he was head over heels in love with my best friend. Yes, my best friend. My best friend whom I treated like a sister married the man whom I loved for ten years. It's Ironic, right? But don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. Really. It's just getting married after dating for nearly three months is too short. I think they are taking this way too fast.  
>Oh wait.<p>

You must be thinking;_ 'Poor her, She's so sad that maybe she should kill herself so that both of them would regret on what they did to her'_. Well, just to inform you I'm not crazy and I'm also not one of those pathetic suck-up cry babies who would cry and weep for the guys that didn't fall for them or broke their hearts. Sure I had a few tears and frowns (Yet I did not cry) when I learned that he liked my best friend. Sure I ate Strawberry Nestle Ice cream (I did not eat the whole gallon. There were still some left) when I learned they were dating. And sure, I had a few sleepless nights (the tears was because there was something in my eye) when I found out they were engaged. But I will never and I mean never kill myself because of me being heartbroken. That's just absurd! There are still tons of fishes in the sea.

So, back to the wedding, the 'I do' parts were already over. We were now proceeding to the reception area that would be held in some kind of fancy five-star hotel.

I let out a soft cursed as I entered the lobby. It was freaking cold because of the air-conditioning and I just had to forget my coat in the church.

We were going to our designated tables and the romantic and dreamy atmosphere that emitted a while ago in the church turned into an exciting and happy one.

The bride and the groom were now cutting the cake. Which I presume was as high as me and had more or less five layers. I could see that my blonde haired ex-love was staggering as he held the hands of my stoic-faced best friend so that they could cut the cake together with the knife. The cake was enormous. I wish that they gave it to me instead, rather than cutting it and destroying its magnificent design.

What a waste of money.

I giggled at that thought. I was starting to become like my best friend.

As I was sitting at the far end corner of the room (not wanting to get any attention), I decided to leave for a while. I'm sure my best friend won't notice and by the look that's on her face right now (thou not really that obvious), I could conclude that I'm right.

Before I could leave the room completely, I grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting in a bucket of ice. I also grabbed the empty wine glass that was placed in my table.

My first thought was using the elevator to go to the rooftop but I decided to take the stairs instead for exercise. The rooftop was after all only three floors from here.

I took my last step of the stairs and when I opened the door, I felt the stung of the cold air welcoming me like a sack of needles.

I assumed no one was here because I was the only one insane enough to go at the top a building when it's freezing outside, and to add to that, while holding a wine glass and a bottle of wine.

As I walked to the wired fence that prevented from anyone from falling, I could feel the hairs of my skin stand up because of the cold. The view was something to behold thou. The twinkling lights from the other buildings, street lamps and the passing cars could be seen from here.

Just behind these fence could be the reason of the end to my twenty-three years of existence. I inhaled deeply and close my eyes. I could feel my skin, now adapting to the cold.

"If you were planning to kill yourself then this isn't the right place."

That voice startled me. I'm sure it wasn't from my inner-most conscience. I opened my eyes and turned half-way to where the voice was coming from. I could not identify the man that really well because the only lights I had right now was from the city lights below and the moonlight and stars above us.

From what I could resolve and observe from the limited source of lights is that the voice came from a man. He was slightly taller than me and his clothes were a little mess. Even thou he was wearing a tuxedo, I could see that he wore it in a way were it could be defined as informal. Some of the top buttons in his polo, underneath his tuxedo, was open and the neck tie that was supposed to be the final touch in a tuxedo was laid by his shoulders not even tied.

He was still standing a few feet away from me so I couldn't see his face properly. I recalled what he said a while ago. Something about killing, oh wait, he thought I was trying to kill myself.

"Excuse me?" I said to him, a bit of disbelieving in my voice. How could he have thought that I was going to kill myself when there's a fence in front of me?

He eyed me from head to toe and I could hear him mutter something inexcusable and then proceeded to come near me. I was anxious on what he was going to do next. He was walking a bit wobbly than what a normal walk should look like. As we were now only a foot apart, I could feel a shiver run down my spine as if something bad was going to happen.

I let out a small shriek when he slammed his hands at the fence not to mention he was locking me up with his body. This position was something I've never dreamt of doing with a complete stranger. I could feel his breathing in my ear. Okay, this was the end of the line; I was planning on kicking him on his crotch when I smelled a familiar scent from him. Other from mint and perfume, I could smell something else.

Liquor

He was drunk.

This stupid jerk is drunk.

I was about to kick his crotch once again when he locked both of my legs together using his legs also. Great, not only can I not move my upper body but also my lower body too. "Please let go of me" I begged as I closed my eyes. He was touching my legs, caressing it so lightly that it was disgusting. I hope this was only a dream. Being raped was not in my list of things to do before I die. His mouth was once again closing to my ear.

"Give me..." he whispered.

I could feel my eyes begin to water "Please let me go, I won't give you my virginity. Please find somebody else."

"I need it now"

I glared at him, the tears still visible in my eyes "You sick bastard! I don't care if you need sexual satisfaction! Just rot in hell you pervert!"

"Please... just give it to me..."

I snorted at him "Ha! And you think that a 'please' will make me do it with you! You got to be kidding me! You jerk! When I get out of here, I swear I'll-"

"Just shut up already and give me that stupid bottle!"

I blinked. Once. Twice. And then I tilted my head to the side "huh?"

He looked at me incredulously and rolled his eyes once again. He was now backing away from me. My body and legs were now free. "Give me that bottle" he repeated once again. I looked at the wine bottle I was holding a while ago and unconsciously, I gave it to him with my thoughts still in complete disarray.

He was about to turn around and leave when I called him. "Hey! Let me get this clear! You tried to trap me and then you made me think you were going to rape me just to get that stupid bottle of wine?"

"Uhhh...yeah" he replied back without even a single hint of emotion or repentance to it. Boredom was drawn across his face. I've never met a guy more arrogant, egotistical, and perverted other than him. He's thankful that there's a fence or I would have pushed him right now.

But as much as I had wanted to do that, I also had to stop myself because that could make me go to prison and going to prison wasn't really a part on my bucket list. So the only thing I could do right now was inhale deeply to get rid of this vent up anger from the man who was now walking away with my wine bottle in hand.

"Hey" I called out to him once again before he could reach for the door.

"How many times are you going to keep calling out to me?" he asked, his voice filled with annoyance. I mustered a glare at him and crossed my arms. When he saw the face that I was giving him, he raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?"

"That's my bottle of wine you're holding"

He gave me a confused look as he looked at the wine bottle he was holding and at me once again "Yeah... so?"

I could feel one of the veins in my head popped. This guy was impossible. "That's mine and I want it back" I said to him while raising one of my eyebrows like what the evil people do in the movies. I need to have that bottle because that wine is my only comfort right now from all this wedding that's happening.

He shot me an incredulous look as if I was talking some sort of language that was out of this world. Then his look turned to a glare "But you were the one that gave it to me"

"Unconsciously" I reasoned back.

"But you still gave it to me so it's mine now" he was about to leave for the door again.

"Please wait. Please just give me that bottle, because I'm sure I need it more than you do right now."

He smirked at me that made me slightly annoyed "And how are you so sure that I don't need as much as you need it"

I could have almost choked him right on the spot. I was so close to doing it but knowing I couldn't do that unless I wanted to spent the rest of my years in prison, so I decided to just let out a frustrating sigh. "Please. Just give me that freaking wine bottle because I didn't plan to come here for you to let me think I was going to get rape by a drunken man but instead he just wanted to get my wine bottle. So I would gladly appreciate if y-"

"Will you stop talking already? You're making my ears bleed. Just give me your wine glass" without warning he took it from me and opened the bottle of wine and then poured some on the glassware.

"Here. This is your share" he said as he gave my wine glass back to me. I looked at him as shocked was drawn between my face. The first thought that came on my mind was to throw the glass to his face but thought better to it and just decided to accept the glass even if my insides were full of resentment to the man giving me the wine.

I looked at the wine glass in my hand and the red wine that was inside it. It was fascinating. Though I can't really compare it with blood since blood is thicker than water but even though it's not exactly water yet it acts like one. Compared to blood it was more like water, moving freely. Its colour was also fascinating. The redness of the wine was the closest thing that has the same colour to blood...but it's as if there was something, a while ago, something red coming from the man. From what I remembered I only saw it for at least three seconds.

I looked up from my glass and found out that the man was still there. He was leaning at the fence as he drank the wine bottle with his mouth as if he was drinking a beer of some sorts. I was sure he noticed me staring at him so when he turned to look at me, the same time I looked at him also, I had realized something. I remembered were I saw that red thing that I saw a while ago.

His eyes

It was freaky yet beautiful.

I know mixing the two words together is weird but there was no other way to explain it. This is the first time I saw someone with these kind of eyes. It was so cold and piercing. It's like a ruby stone, hard and beautiful. His eyes were as red as the wine I am holding right now. It was freaky and beautiful.

It was freakishly beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I shouldn't have ended it like that but don't worry this isn't a one shot so there will be more chapters to come. As you have noticed, I also did not mention any names but I'm pretty sure you know who those people are already but don't worry, I'll introduce them in the next chapter. Please leave your reviews. It can be positive or negative. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
